Perfect Strangers
by DanielleMoon
Summary: [Lukanette Hybrid AU] Era un día normal, un día de San Valentín normal, pasándolo como normalmente lo haría: dejando pasar las horas a través de la ventana. Si sólo pudiera ella como híbrido pasar el día como una persona más, su existencia sería más sencilla, vivir un romance como una chica sencilla. Lamentablemente jamás sería así, no hasta encontrarse con su perfecto "extraño".


_**Perfectos extraños. **_  
_[ __**AU híbrida**__ ]_

Un aroma dulce llegó a sus sentidos acompañado de una calidez que acariciaba suavemente su blanca tez, inhaló profundo para capturar enteramente la esencia que la rodeaba.

_Flores._

Hacía un clima agradable, y su ser no podía deleitarse más que con el paisaje que contemplaba por la ventana, las nubes cubiertas delicadamente en color salmón haciendo un relajante contraste con el grisáceo azul del firmamento y aquellos escasos rayos de sol eran como la cereza del pastel, poniendo un animado amarillo asomándose por las orillas de las esponjosas nubes y marcando maravillosamente el horizonte.

Una brisa se colaba por la pequeña apertura de la ventana, su piel parecía refrescarse con aquella caricia, un día cálido era agotador y nada le sentaba mejor que una ráfaga de viento para ser el momento más placentero del día. Sus pies cansados al fin reposaban y sentía que por primera vez en el día podía respirar adecuadamente aún con aquel collar incómodo alrededor de su cuello.

Las farolas y edificios corrían frente a sus ojos cómo manchas frente al atardecer, pasaban tan rápido que no alcanzaba a notar qué era lo que dejaba atrás. Aunando el silencio con el que viajaba a bordo del transporte, era un viaje perfecto, haciendo a su peluda cola oscura columpiarse de vez en cuando.

Con el paso de las calles el olor a chocolate se mezclaba con la esencia floral de la ciudad. Era de esperarse, es lo que ella llamaría como aspirar el amor.

Los puestos resaltaban en el camino por sus coloridos adornos rosados y rojizos en sus mostradores, sea de corazones sea de ositos o cupidos. Era el día en que Paris rendía honor a su fama e inundaba la existencia con la presencia del día de San Valentín.

Sus potentes fosas nasales venían deleitándose con los olores que emanaban de las florerías y panaderías, incluso sentía su baba escurrir del asombroso olor que la rodeaba.  
Y cuando las puertas del autobús se abrían, daban paso a lo más cercano al olor del paraíso, uno que debería ser convertido en perfume.

Varias parejas entraban y salían del transporte, podía decir por su aroma si venían de un cine o de un restaurante. Todas reían abrazadas y se miraban de una manera especial que dejaban un sentimiento de vacío en su corazón, tal vez por esa razón su vista caía hasta sus manos.

Pero apartar la vista no detenía aquella sensación, sólo agudizaba de manera inconsciente el oído en sus pequeñas orejas esponjosas, concentrándose sólo en el sonido. Era una mala decisión, una que siempre tomaba en esas situaciones.  
Los miles de susurros dentro de aquella cabina no podían escapar de su sentido, no al ella ser un híbrido.

Y cada uno de ellos la ponía temblorosa, con un dolor en el pecho, con la vergüenza y desprecio propio hasta la garras, al borde de las lágrimas.

"Que desagradable." "Monstruo." "Abominación." "Espantosa."

A cada comentario que avanzaba, las palabras a ella sólo resultaban más venenosas durante el transcurso del viaje. A medida que el bus se iba llenando, se sentía más pequeña, más atacada, y una vergüenza enorme crecía en ella.

El placer con el que viajaba se había esfumado por completo, y ahora sólo era acuchillada por las miradas y palabras de las personas.  
El hermoso silencio se había convertido en una pesadilla ruidosa sobre ruedas. Había ruido en todas partes, desde los neumáticos deslizándose sobre el asfalto, el movimiento de las calles que transitaban hasta las risas y susurros de los pasajeros.

Podía escuchar con claridad cada comentario que salía de sus bocas, y cuando se encimaban palabras con otras, pronto todo se convirtió en aquel monstruo que siempre enfrentaba.

"¿Qué hace una asquerosa híbrida a bordo del autobús?"

Agachar la cabeza no servía de nada, lo sabía. Viajar en público apestaba, lo sabía. Aquellas miradas de desprecio eran parte de su rutina, las palabras hirientes, los maltratos, la discriminación.

«_Pronto_ _acabará.»_se decía. «_Pronto se irán... Pronto te iras.»_

Era como si esas palabras intentaran simular un escudo, una armadura para que aquel monstruo presente no le dañara, que le permitiera esconderse de él.

Pero sabía muy dentro de ella...

_**Que eso jamás funciona.**_

Cada segundo era tan pesado, tan intenso, tan aterrador. Y ese peso empujaba aquellas lágrimas en sus ojos, aquellas que retenía con tanta fuerza. No tiene, no debe permitirse derramar ninguna lágrima, no frente a ellos.

— ¡Tú! — un grito estruendoso resonó en toda la cabina, haciéndole pegar un salto en su lugar. — ¡Quítate, animal! Dame el asiento. — y al levantar la mirada pudo notar que se trataba de un hombre mayor, quien la miraba colérico.

No sabía que responder, el pánico se había apoderado de ella tan solo ver que el hombre tenía un aspecto temible. Y ahí se encontraba ella, temblando.

— ¡Te estoy hablando! ¿O acaso eres sorda? ¡Acabo de decir que te muevas! — el hombre se aproximó hasta quedar a su lado, ignorando por completo que ése asiento junto a ella se encontraba vacío durante casi una hora. — ¡¿No me entendiste?! ¡Dije que te movieras, perra!

— E-este as-asiento s-se encuentra dis-dispo-disponi... — la híbrida de gato negro hablaba con esfuerzo, su garganta agonizaba en el terror que le provocaba aquel señor, y la hostilidad que la rodeaba, empezaba a sentirse arrinconada.

— ¡Te di una maldita orden! — interrumpió gritándole nuevamente el hombre. — Ustedes híbridos de mierda, ¡¿Se creen mejor que nosotros? ¿Eh?! ¡¿Dónde está tu puto dueño?! ¡Animales como tú no deberían estar fuera de sus casas! ¡Monstruosidades son lo único que son! ¡Y para lo único que sirven es para imitar a un perro faldero!

— S-señor. — la chica bajo la mirada aterrorizada, sus manos se encontraban temblorosas, trataba de girar su mirada a otro punto, pero la potente voz del hombre y sus palabras la golpeaban en el instante, empujando sus lágrimas al límite.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Sólo eres una bestia sin su dueño presente! ¡¿Eso que clase de mascota te convierte?! ¡¿En prostituta?! — demasiadas palabras querían salir de su boca, incluso más violentas que las que recibía, y retenerlas para ella igual dolía.

Quería llorar, quería llegar a casa y llorar en los brazos de Sabine y Tom, a quiénes consideraba como unos padres. Quería llegar a su habitación y gritar en su almohada.

Quería que esa pesadilla diaria acabara.

— ¡Muévete del maldito asiento! — el hombre intentó tomar el brazo de la joven pero ella trató de apartarse despavorida, consiguiendo pegarse aún más al costado de la pared. — ¡Si no me haces puto caso, llamaré a control de híbridos! ¡Te lo ganaste!

Escasos metros atrás, el transporte se encontraba en silencio, cada persona aparentando prestar atención a sus asuntos. Entre el mar de cabezas muchas se encontraban con una sonrisa, con una mueca de burla, riendo de vez en cuando cada vez que la híbrida brincaba de susto o al escuchar su tartamudeo, pero la gran mayoría de los presentes sólo observaba... Sin hacer nada.

Desde el umbral de su mirada notó como la mano del extraño ya se encontraba alzada y lista para arremeter contra ella, y un horrible escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, lo suficientemente fuerte para impulsarla con todo el pavor hacia abajo hasta casi golpear con el asiento frente a ella, su corazón dio un gran salto hasta empezar a latir con tanta fuerza y rapidez que podía sentir su latido por sus orejas y pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus orbes azules, su respiración la abandonó por un momento dejando una dolorosa sensación en su garganta.

Estaba preparada para recibir el golpe.

Pero no hubo impacto alguno, tampoco el sonido del aire al ser cortado por aquella palma.

— Disculpe señor, yo tomaré esté asiento. Usted puede tomar el mío. — pronunció un chico, quién sostenía en forcejeo el brazo del adulto, y el hombre tratando de liberarse del agarre fue empujando levemente para ser apartado y poder tomar el asiento junto a la chica.

El hombre tomó del hombro al chico pelinegro, tratando de amenazarlo con la mirada, pero no hubo reacción de parte del adolescente, ganándose una mirada más imponente que la de él.

El chico terminó por sentarse al lado de la temblorosa chica. Quien se levantó de su posición con temor, pues el hombre aún seguía frente a su única salida, además de que ahora no tenía forma de escapar puesto que alguien había tomado el asiento vacante junto a ella, el asiento que da el pasillo.

Y sentimientos contradictorios llegaron a ella.

Por primera vez en su vida alguien se había sentado junto a ella.

Aunque no era la experiencia que imaginaba.  
En ese momento no sentía más que miedo, pero quería sentir alegría del suceso.

Aquel sujeto podría ser un cómplice, que ambos fueran un dúo que se dedicaba a maltratar y atacar a los híbridos.  
Su corazón no paraba de correr ante aquel pensamiento.

— Hola. — su voz la inundó nuevamente, saludándola de manera animada, su tono de voz era tan tranquilo... Tan diferente a la situación, logrando captar su atención, haciéndole dirigir su mirada a él. — ¿Cómo estás? — le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Aquello la sorprendió.

Ninguna persona además de Sabine y Tom le había sonreído.

Aquel rostro calmado y sonriente, le daba tranquilidad. Hasta casi sonrojarse ella misma al comprender que alguien se había atrevido a hablarle.

— ¡Discúlpate mocoso! — enervó el hombre viendo como aquel joven entablaba una conversación con la única híbrida dentro del colectivo. — ¡¿Acaso eres su dueño?!

El chico al notar que el hombre no se detendría tocó con delicadeza la mano de la chica, la cual se encontraba aferrada al almohadón del asiento con fuerza, y al rozar sus pieles pudo sentir la calidez que ella emanaba, un destello de electricidad empezó a recorrerle la mano, dejando un sentimiento agradable y confuso.

Notó que se encontraba temblorosa bajo su tacto, podía sentir a través de ello el miedo que ella sentía en ese momento.

— Tranquila, pronto saldremos de aquí. — susurró sólo para que ella le escuchara, con el rostro más amable que puede brindarle.

Cuando sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, el mundo parecía ir más lento de lo normal y aquellas esencias en el camino a casa hicieron que aquel momento se congelara en segundos mágicos.

Desde la distancia, para él los ojos de la híbrida eran hermosos, de un color que le resultaba misterioso y enigmático, mirarlos de cerca fue como quedar atrapado en un color, en una sensación, en su mirada.

Y con aquella mirada del chico, ella pudo descifrar una cosa...

_**Todo estará bien.**_

_**.**___  
_**.**___  
_**.**___  
_**.**___  
_**.**_

Al salir de aquel lugar pudo comprobar una cosa. Que nunca en su vida se había sentido tan asfixiada como en ese vehículo, ni siquiera el collarín que rodeaba toscamente su cuello le había dado una sensación tan sofocante como el momento anterior.

— Ya terminó. — suspiró el chico de puntas celestes, mirando como la nariz húmeda de la chica se agitaba impaciente con el rostro rígido.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio en aquella parada, respirando un aire más ligero y fresco. Miraba como la chica se abrazaba a ella misma, frotando las palmas de sus manos contra sus antebrazos, deslizándose por su tez blanca que quedaba al descubierto, aquellas cálidas manos que había tocado en el tenso camino.

— M-muchas gracias. — pequeños siseos se deslizaban entre las sílabas, su tono aún se encontraba tembloroso, notando como el tiempo avanzó sin pausa hasta caer por completo en un anochecer.

La brisa que recorría el lugar era fresca y cargaba consigo aquel perfume que le tenía encantada, aquel aroma los rodeaba suavemente como seda, sintiendo que la paz entraba nuevamente a sus fosas nasales.

— No tienes que agradecer. — no era una mentira el hecho de que los híbridos fueran seres hermosos, criaturas de una belleza evidente y enigmática, y esa tarde Luka pudo comprobarlo.

Su cabello negro no era como la noche, era como ver el cielo nocturno reflejado en agua cristalina. Brillante, suave, de un azul tan profundo que el mismo cielo se quedaba opaco.  
No había nada a la vista que no fuera especial.

— Ya me tengo que ir. — cada momento fuera de casa forzaba a su cuerpo e instinto a sentir la mirada de las personas, podía saberlo al sentir los escalofríos que levantaban cada vello de su piel, y aquel extraño despertaba aquella sensación. Una sensación que la tenía incómoda.

— Espera. — el chico tomó su mano antes de que emprendiera su camino. — Déjame acompañarte a casa.

Como olas un calor le subió al rostro, imaginando que un rosa le cubría las mejillas, la calidez del chico se sentía tan bien sobre su piel.

Casi tan bien como le hacían sentir Sabine y Tom.

— Quiero asegurarme que llegues a salvo a tu hogar. — y ahí estaba otra vez, esa deslumbrante sonrisa que si no cuidaba sus impulsos, provocaría una sonrisa en ella también.

Marinette era un desastre en ese momento.

Su corazón aún pronunciaba el eco del temor que sintió en el colectivo, aquellas palabras que la lastimaron dejaron fantasmas en su mente que aún no se desvanecían, sus pensamientos querían salir, quería asimilar la situación por la que pasó, pero estar con ése chico... Hacia esos problemas como aire en esos instantes.

_Era algo completamente nuevo._

Y su corazón latía aceleradamente.

Le asustaba.

Pero no quería parar, no quería detener esas emociones, no aún. Esa sensación al estar con él era agradable, no quería dejar de nadar en esa sensación. Quería inundarse de aquella calidez todo lo que el día le permitiera.

No quería nada más.

No.

Sí, sí quería.

Que con cada paso que ahora emprendían a la par le cediera más de ese calor y que se mezclara con el dulzor del aire que acariciaba sus pieles, que las luces de las calles le permitirán a su vista ver algo hermoso de él nuevamente, que la magia de ese día la llevara a dónde le permitiera.

Que la atmósfera que la rodeaba con él, fuera tan especial que ni el mismo beso de un ángel se lo haga olvidar.

Quería que esa nueva sensación sea la más maravillosa que pueda experimentar, que la consuma tan lento como el tiempo que desea pasar, algo inefable. Algo que ni en sus últimos instantes en la tierra se lo puedan arrebatar.

Y la mano que sostenía la suya podía pasar el secreto de su dueño, compartiendo ese deseo que se mezclaba en el momento. En su simple caminar.

El paseo fue tan corto, tan efímero. La puerta de la panadería y sus letras doradas los trajo a la realidad, como cuando el piano y bella melodía dejan de tocar.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — le preguntó él, con su sonrisa permanente posada en ella.

— Ma-ma-Marinette. — las palabras la traicionaron un momento, convirtiendo su cara en un desastre rojo.

— Un gusto conocerte, Ma-ma-Marinette, el mío es Luka. — rió él.— Espero verte de nuevo.

El destino sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Mirando en sus planes el éxito de aquel día.

Convertirlos en perfectos extraños.

_**Febrero**_  
_**Día de San Valentín.**___  
_**Amor a primera vista.**_


End file.
